


Mr. Jones

by Aiden_the_gay_space_lion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gay, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Plz Go Easy On Me, Songfic, be as harsh as you want, idk - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_the_gay_space_lion/pseuds/Aiden_the_gay_space_lion
Summary: Short Germerica songfic inspired by Mr. Jones by Counting Crows. Feel free to give feedback and constructive criticism. This is quite possibly OOC.





	Mr. Jones

Ludwig stares at Alfred while nursing his beer. He sees him dancing with a black haired girl, twirling her as she laughs. She’s beautiful. Ludwig wishes he was beautiful. He used to feel jealous of the people Alfred would dance with, but at this point, he doesn’t feel much of anything. The song changes, and Alfred leaves the girl on the dance floor, heading towards him and the bar. 

“Hey Ludwig, why aren’t you dancin’?’ Alfred orders a coke and sits down facing Ludwig. He’s wearing yellow. Loud and beautiful and bright, just like the person wearing the color. Ludwig’s wearing grey. 

“I don’t want to dance,” He mutters, unless it’s with you, he finishes in his mind. Alfred nods and grabs his drink when the bartender hands it to him. Alfred gets up after a few seconds, taking his glass with him, striking up a conversation with a tall man with long blond hair. Alfred has this way of making friends easily, something Ludwig has never been able to do. It takes him a while to warm up to people, longer than most, and they usually don’t stay long enough to get to know him. That, along with the fact that he has trouble communicating, has made it very hard to keep people around. That is, until Alfred came along. He was very persistent, trying, and succeeding, to worm his way into Ludwig’s life. Alfred was unaware that in the process, Ludwig had fallen for him. 

 

Ludwig wakes up in a familiar bed. The bed is not his. He has a faint headache, and there’s someone by his side. He knows it’s Alfred. He looks over at him. He is holding onto his arm, his blond hair messed up his mouth open. Ludwig smiles sadly, and closes his eyes waiting for him to wake up. Ludwig remembers eventually getting up to dance, and dancing with a spanish woman named Isabel. She was a very good dancer. 

 

Ludwig and Feliciano are sitting on stools in Feliciano’s apartment staring at blank canvases. Well, Ludwig’s canvas is blank. Feliciano’s has purples and pinks and oranges. Ludwig picks up a paintbrush and grabs a grey.

As Ludwig finishes, Feliciano looks over. Ludwig had covered the surface with blues and reds and blacks and greys. It’s a self portrait. 

“Wow, that’s great! I love your choice of color. Well actually your choice of lack of color. It goes really well with the small amounts of blue and red.” Ludwig looks at the painting. His portrait looks sad, yet in a way, hopeful. He feels a small amount of pride at that. He’ll have to show Alfred. 

 

As Ludwig walks down the street, he notices a music shop, the red open sign flashing through the rain. He looks in the window and sees a grey guitar, and is somehow reminded of the painting The Old Guitarist by Picasso. He has an urge to buy it, but he walks on, his equally grey umbrella protecting him from the downpour. 

 

Ludwig and Alfred sit on the roof of Ludwig’s apartment building watching the sun set. Ludwig wishes he could get closer, maybe even in Alfreds arms. But he can’t. He would love to stay here forever, sitting in silence with Alfred. 

“If you were to be famous, what would you want to be known for?” Alfred turns towards Ludwig, the yellow light making his hair appear golden and making his eyes appear bluer. He’s beautiful. Ludwig thinks about the question. 

“Well, it would be cool to be a rockstar. I don’t think I could ever do that, but the thought of having so many people adore you is very compelling, a very pleasant idea. And I love music” Ludwig is reminded of the grey guitar. 

“You know, that does sound cool. I would love to be able to play giant shows, making people happy and excited. I love the idea of that, and using my image to help people.” Ludwig looks back at the sky, the sun is almost beyond the horizon.

 

Ludwig drops Alfred off at his apartment, making sure he was safely in bed and asleep before putting out advil and a glass for when he wakes up. As he starts to walk home, his mind wanders, and he ends up in front of the music store. The grey guitar is still there, and Ludwig walks in. 

 

Ludwig stand on the stage, strumming and singing. In the audience, Alfred. He must have no idea the song is about him. Ludwig had learned how to play that grey guitar, and today he was playing his first gig. It was in a bar he and Alfred frequented. As he finishes the song people cheer. Ludwig could clearly hear Alfred clapping and cheering the loudest. All these people loved it. Alfred loved it. Why does he feel so sad. As he gets off the stage, he sees Alfred talking to a short asian girl. Ludwig thinks about how Alfred is such a good person, very charismatic. Very easy to like. Very easy to fall in love with.

 

Alfred and Ludwig are sitting on Alfred’s couch watching a movie. It’s pretty good, but spending time with Alfred is better. Alfred is basically sitting on his lap, munching on popcorn and giving a bit of a running commentary. 

“I’m out of popcorn. Hold on imma make some more.” Alfred takes his bowl and pauses the video, going into the kitchen. Ludwig looks at his reflection in the screen. He looks happier than he’s been in a while. Alfred has been spending more and more time with him. He looks at the yellow tee he’s wearing. Alfred stole his grey sweatshirt and is currently wearing it. 

“Alright, I’m back!” Alfred plops down on the couch and settles into the same spot he was before he got up. Ludwig can’t help but think about how cute Alfred looks with his sweatshirt on. 

 

“C’mon Ludwig, it’s late, and you can’t walk back all by yourself. You should just stay here.” Alfred pulls Ludwig back into his apartment, and into his living room. “At least stay for a few minutes, because I have something to tell you.” Alfred rubs the back of his neck nervously and Ludwig sits back down. 

“Oh, wow this is harder to say than I thought. Well, I’m just gonna say it.” He pauses for a second before continuing. “Ludwig, you’re my best friend, and I’m afraid telling you this will ruin our relationship, but I feel it’s something I need to say. Ludwig, I like you, romantically. I have for a while, and I think you should know.” Alfred looks up at Ludwig. Ludwigs face is red, and there’s a faint smile on his face. 

“I like you too,” he says quietly. Alfred grabs his hand, and pulls him into a standing position. They walk into Alfred’s bedroom. Alfred tells Ludwig where to put his coat and pants, and gets into pajamas. The crawl into bed, and Ludwig asks how long.

“What?” 

“How long have you liked me?” Ludwig looks at Alfred’s face. It’s covered in freckles, his blue eyes looking up to Ludwig’s. 

“For about a year. How about you?” 

“Almost as long as we’ve known each other.” Alfred whistles. 

“That’s quite a while. Well at least we know now, I suppose.” Alfred tangles his legs with Ludwig’s and leans in closer. Ludwig blushes and closes his eyes, leaning in as well. Their lips meet, their lips moving slowly. The kiss is slightly awkward at first, but they soon get the hang of it. As they break away, Alfred reaches over to turn off the bedside lamp. 

“Goodnight,” Alfred says, and leans into Ludwig’s chest.

“Good night.” Ludwig falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's very hard to find good Germerica fics that I haven't already read, so I thought I would try my hand at it. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
